


Roommates

by luffys



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Piece - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffys/pseuds/luffys
Summary: Maybe being Trafalgar Law’s roommate isn’t so bad.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 148





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> why is law so hot. thank you oda for creating him. so i’m on punk hazard and one piece is so fucking good, please watch it if you haven’t/if you’ve been putting it off. anyways, please enjoy!

You turned the page of your medical textbook, tapping your mechanical pencil between two of your fingers impatiently, all while scrambling to find things you needed to write down onto the plain white paper. You grumbled a quick curse word under your breath, your finals were coming up, and being a medical student was complete hell. Most of the time you had no idea what was going on, but becoming a great surgeon was your dream ever since you were a child, you weren't simply going to give up because it was challenging.

It was rather late, and you had been buried in your textbook the entire day, studying the human heart. It wasn't the most complex, but it was damn confusing. You decided it would be best if you relocated from the uncomfortable desk, to your small, yet, plush bed. Making sure to drag your thick book along with you.

Law's tall fingers removed his dear spotted hat from atop its usual position, and onto the floor, revealing his dark messy hair. Law endlessly traced the bleak black text on his book, nearly losing his place to exhaustion. Whenever he would read his textbooks, he would always be so engrossed within his studies, nothing could drag him out except for falling asleep over the countless pages.

You, on the other hand, were sprawled out onto your bed, your note sheet askew on your face, your textbook placed upon your stomach, steadily rising up and down with your even breaths.

You had fallen asleep.

The one thing that you didn't want to occur.

You really had tried your hardest, battling the fluttering of your eyelashes, but the boring use of medical terms had lulled you to sleep. The soft confines of your bed didn't bother to help your situation either.

Law's dark eyes continued to scan the lengthy book, information pouring into his head. Something was just, different today, he couldn't focus like he usually could. Maybe he just needed to eat something?

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself out of his chair, careful not to let the stacks of paper and books topple over, creating a mess to clean up.

Law opened the exiting door of his room, heading to the kitchen to eat something small. He wasn't quite in the mood for anything big, but he was silently hoping that you had made some coffee while he was gone earlier. As he checked the many spots you usually put the coffee you make, he nearly frowned at seeing that it wasn't there.

Since the both of you were medical students, you never had the time to cook anything, so the both of you usually bought frozen food that took a couple of minutes to make. You would always go for instant noodles, even when Law told you that you were making a horrible choice. Though, his frozen waffles weren't much better.

You suddenly jolted yourself awake, apparently even your own body didn't want you to fail this semester. You exhaled a heavy breath, adjusting yourself at a better angle, picking up your textbook on where you left off.

Law's fingers flattened against the cardboard box, acting as a sharp object to slide against the small slit created. He moved the small flaps out of his way, and pulled out the waffles encased within their grouped packaging. He quickly tore it open and took two plain waffles out, pushing them into the toaster slowly, adjusting the knob to make it as crunchy as he desired. Just as he was about to pull the lever down to begin heating the food item, it sprung back up at him. He grunted in annoyance, this was no time to be playing games, he just needed something to eat, and quickly. He tried pulling it again.

It sprung back up, once more.

Law rolled his eyes, and made several strides to your room, doubting you were still awake.

He opened your door, and you peered up at him while skimming through pages. Once you saw who it was, you continued to look at your textbook, reading about tachycardia, and what can cause cardiac arrest in patients.

You had the best of luck.

Your roommate for the year was just the best person you could ever ask for.

Trafalgar fucking Law.

"The toaster broke, (First Name)-ya."

You didn't answer, and continued to read your book.

He sighed audibly. "Aren't you going to do anything?" He asked, crossing his fit arms, showing off his tight muscles.

You glared at him, your (eye colour) hues showing some red traces within the pearly white. "You don't eat bread, Trafalgar." You retorted, quickly taking your eyes off of him. You preferred to call him his last name, but calling him by his first name to piss him off just did something for you.

"I eat other things that go into the toaster." He replied, leaning on the doorframe, the frame giving a weak squeak in return. "Not my problem, Trafalgar." You mumbled, a small yawn leaving your soft lips.

"How do you even know it's broken?" You asked, shoving a random item into your textbook, just so you knew where you left off. "The lever keeps springing up when I push it down." He answered, leaving to go into the kitchen, waiting for you to follow. "Did you plug it in?" You yelled from your room, too lazy to actually get up at the moment. He didn't even answer back, who did you take him for? Why wouldn't he plug it in? That's the first damn thing he did.

You pushed yourself off of the bed slowly, lagging behind Law into the kitchen. You took a quick look at the toaster, seeing Law's uncooked waffles still within the contraption. "Bullshit. I just bought this thing like, three months ago. Well I really don't know what you even thought I could do, Trafalgar." You said, manoeuvring out of Law's way to peek into the fridge.

"Cereal." You said, pointing to the sugar cereal of choice while holding a slightly expired carton of milk. "You're useless..." He sighed, rubbing his temples slightly. "I'm useless?!" You yelled, tossing the milk back into the fridge, forcing it shut with your elbow. "I'm just trying to fucking finish the year with decent grades. I'm barely doing that, and I know you're some genius who never has to touch the textbooks, but I gotta work for this shit!" You ranted, walking closer to Law, looking up at his taller figure.

He nearly laughed. "You think I don't have to study, (First Name)-ya?! What do you think I do all day?" Law said, eyes looking at you with mixed emotions. The sexual tension in the room was unbearable. The both of you could barely stand each other, yet, all you wanted to do was pounce on one another.

"I don't fucking know, ma-"

You were cut off from talking when you felt a pair of lips on yours, a well groomed goatee tickled your face slightly. You melted into the kiss instantly, his warm lips dancing with your own nearly perfectly, he tasted of bitter coffee. Which, tasted awful. You made a mental note to tell him that you could handle the coffee from now on.

You were backed up against the counter, feeling the cool surface seep into your warm skin. You barely noticed the cold, to you, the rooms temperature was on the rise. You knew you should've been studying. But you didn't want to.

Sadly, you had to, if you wanted to pass the semester.

You pushed him away, feeling his taut muscles flex under your touch, feeling the throbbing sensation increase tenfold.

He separated from your warm lips, his dark gray eyes looking at you with concern, but, mostly lust.

"What is it?"

"I..." You took one look at him, his tanned muscles begging to get out of that white shirt, his tall fingers just itching to touch you. You could barely take it, but, your wallet was empty for a damn good reason.

"I have to study." You said, not wanting to even finish that sentence. He sent you a small smirk, his eyes holding a hidden glint of mischief.

"I think I can help with that."

You were bent over Law's small work desk, your worksheets and notes crumpled in your trembling hands, your legs were shaking as you felt your arousal drip down onto your spread thighs. "F-Fuck! I don't know! Just stop, please..!" You nearly screamed, your insides clamping down on his skilled fingers. "This won't do, (First Name)-ya. You told me that you needed to study, right? So why can't you tell me who would be more susceptible to heart attacks men, or women, hmm?" He hummed, curling his fingers inside of you, causing you to yell out and lose your grip on the papers.

Law leaned his tall figure against your back, his lips against the shell of your ear. "Why don't you take a look at the notes in your hands? Or are you too busy screaming to even look, (First Name)-ya?" He whispered, his slightly raspy voice nearly making you unravel against his fingers once more.

Your mind was so foggy that you couldn't even register the question that he was asking, it was actually one of the easier ones on the test. Your eyes opened slightly, wandering to the nearly unreadable paper. Barely able to even make out the words on the page, you finally found your answer.

"I-It's men! Men are more... Ahh, fuck... More likely to suffer from heart disease, and heart attacks at a younger age than women!!" You shouted, sounding more like a moan than your answer.

"That's unfair, isn't it?" He sighed behind you, pushing his fingers deeper inside of you than they already were.

You could feel your end was near for the third time that night, and you let out a small whimper to let him know that you were close. "Again? I'm pretty good at this." He said, an arrogant smile spreading across his soft lips. He pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you empty and wanting more. "Why the fuck did you stop?" You said, turning around to view him. He said nothing, but started to take off his shirt slowly, bit by bit showing off his tan muscles. Your thighs instinctively closed together, your mind and body excited for what was to come.

You stood up, a sudden burst of confidence surging throughout your entire body. A small smile spread across your red painted lips, walking closer to the man in front of you. "Good thing you stopped, actually... Maybe it's time for me to test you?" You said, hands tracing his tattoos. "I'm already covered on the material, (First Name)-ya." He said, grabbing your hands, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Who knew that you'd have Trafalgar Law writhing underneath you, struggling to even form a single sentence?

Never in a million years did you think that this would be the outcome of sharing a cramped apartment with a man you hated, but hey, you weren't complaining.

"You're gonna fucking kill me..." He sighed, his hand resting atop your head, your (hair colour) strands in between his inked fingers.

Your soft lips left fleeting kisses around Law's twitching length, feeling warm in your hands. "You look good like this." You smiled, finally taking his cock in your mouth. A shaky sigh emitted from his lips, tightening the grip on your hair.

Your soft tongue flattened against his cock, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat, nearly making you gag.

He slightly tugged on your hair, wordlessly telling you to stop. You released him with a lewd pop sound, looking up at his gray eyes with question. "Fuck, I can't wait anymore. I want to feel you..." He said, running a hand through his messy black hair.

You stifled a giggle, but it somehow came out. "This doesn't mean I like you, just so you know." You said, getting up from your wobbly knees, to find a spot on Law's thighs. He didn't answer you, just a small frown settled on his lips. "Did I hurt your feelings?" You asked playfully, the tip of your index finger touching his nose. He rolled his eyes, "No. Just caught me off guard. Didn't think that I'd fall for my annoying roommate." He said, lazily placing his hands on your hips.

"Didn't think that you'd see through my lies." You said, a pout on your face. "It was obvious. When you switched from being somewhat nice, to full on hating me, who couldn't tell?" He smiled, his gray eyes wandering across your body.

You hummed softly, leaning closer to him, feeling his hard muscles come into contact with your soft breasts. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your head laying on his shoulder. Even your body was feeling impatient, your thighs twitching in excitement.

You sat straight up on his thighs, you felt his cock bump against you impatiently. You felt his hands trail over your body, making its way up to your neck and face slowly. You took a look at his knuckles, "I don't understand how a single patient would trust a surgeon with 'death' written on their hands..." You mumbled, taking his hand, and agonizingly slowly placing his tall fingers in your mouth, closing your eyes and breathing steadily through your nose. A blush fanned across Law's face to see such a pose on you, your tongue simultaneously sucking on both of his digits.

You nearly sank your teeth into Law's fingers once he suddenly thrusted deep inside of you, feeling the tip go deeper than you ever thought it could. You nearly choked on Law's fingers, pulling them out to let go of a moan from your throat. "You don't like my tattoos?" Law asked, steadily bouncing you on his cock, one hand on your hip and the other pinching your erect nipple.

You started chewing on your lip, trying your best to be quiet for the sake of your neighbours. Law released your nipple and stuck his fingers in your mouth once again, prying your mouth open slowly. He rolled your tongue between his fingers.

"I want to hear you scream for me, (First Name)-ya. Scream for me to fuck you into my desk."

Your thoughts ran rampant through your head, all making a warm heat run across your cheeks.

A small hum left Law's lips, "Use your words, tell me what you really want, (First Name)-ya."

You took Law's hand in yours again, feeling the warmth come into contact with you made you feel hotter. "Mmm, I know what you want though, Trafalgar..." You whispered, taking his fingers in your mouth once again, swirling your tongue across the tip of his index finger.

He pulled out of your soaking cunt and slammed you against his desk, quickly sheathing himself back within your tight and wet walls.

"Ah..! Fuck, Trafalgar!!" You screamed, a shaky grip on his desk, papers scattering due to Law's rough thrusting.

You felt his cock go much deeper inside of you from this angle, nearly making you see stars as he was balls deep inside of you with every single thrust.

Law’s dark and stormy eyes were etched shut, too lost in the pleasure to even realise what he was doing, fucking you, his roommate, into oblivion. It’s not like the two of you were intoxicated at all, maybe a little drunk off of the pleasure and blissful feelings that surrounded the air.

His hands were attached to your hips, short nails digging into your (skin colour) flesh, creating crescent moons that would soon vanish in given time. It all added to the sensation of pleasure, small scratches, thrusting too hard into you, every touch he left on your body made you feel feverish.

“To answer your earlier question...” You quivered, not even able to turn your head to see him. “Your tattoos are hot as fuck.” You finished, your forehead coming into contact with the small desk.

“So... oh, fuck, yes...” He paused, quickly losing himself within your tight and warm confines, feeling his cock twitch deep inside of you, the head swollen and painfully sensitive after the teasing you had done earlier, but still it felt oh so good for the both of you.

“Don’t you wanna see them..?” He sighed after feeling you tighten around him, his raspy voice making your walls even slicker. “While I fuck you?” He finished, the hold on your hips even tighter.

“A-Another position change? How... How kinky of you... Trafalgar..!” You said, seeming to whimper his name instead of finishing your sentence with it.

“Mhm... So kinky. We’re gonna be fucking on my little bed instead of you hanging on for dear life against my desk. Doesn’t that sound good to you?” He asked, stilling inside of you, his cock twitching like a heartbeat.

“Sounds good to me, as long as you got your addictive cock inside of me, I think I’ll be okay tonight.” You responded, letting out a whine when he pulled out again.

“You know about addiction, (First Name)-ya. Do you wanna face withdrawal?” He asked, his gray eyes latched onto your (eye colour) irises.

“No doctor, I don’t think I want to.”

“You call me doctor, but won’t call me Law?” He asked, hands on either side of you on the bed, you laying on your back, all while he pumped inside of you steadily.

“What can I say..? I like pushing your buttons.” You whimpered, hands attracted to his broad shoulders, keeping an eye on those lips you came to love.

“I want to hear you say it, just this night, I’ll make a selfish request.” He said, leaning down to capture your awaiting lips with his own, feeling your breasts against his chest after arching your back in bliss.

You felt his length push against that spot that had you nearly passing out. You separated from the kiss, a small string of saliva barely connecting the two of you.

“Law!! Law, yes!! Right there, ahh, fuck, Law!!” You screamed, forgetting about all of your neighbours, lost in your own world, where just the two of you exist.

He took note of that seemingly perfect angle and continued to push into you, somehow perfectly abusing that spot over, and over again.

From the way your voice was getting raspy, to how your hands stopped tracing his inked chest and started leaving red trails from your nails along his body, to the shaking of your thighs, it was obvious you were at your limit.

“Law...” You whispered, grabbing his tousled black hair, and staring deep into those mysterious gray eyes. He quickly caught your lips into a kiss again, pushing himself deep inside of you one more time before essentially swallowing your gasps and moans, he felt you come undone on his cock, the way your warm insides would tighten so deliciously onto him almost made him finish right then and there.

You were sensitive after that climax, so every time Law would push himself in and out of you felt electrifying. Every touch sending a spark to your nerves, it felt so good it was almost painful.

“(First Name)-ya... The way you take me is so good... I can’t even hold myself back anymore.” He whispered, his barely swollen lips slightly agape after letting out a small sigh with every thrust.

“So cum already. Please, Law... I can’t take it, your big cock just stretching and filling me however you like... It’s just too much...” You said, closing your eyes.

He knew what you were doing. He knew, damn it.

But it still worked.

“You sly woman...” He mumbled, one hand moving to your sensitive clit, circling it harshly.

“Law, I’m serious... It’s too much, I really can’t..! You’re gonna make me do it again!!” You yelled, biting your lip.

“Oh fuck...” He whispered, feeling his length throb and twitch inside of you, finally spilling his white hot arousal deep inside of you.

You turned to the side with a yawn, feeling so hot and sticky, but so tired as well.

“Aren’t you hungry?” You asked him, hands making their way back to his dark tattoos while he lay next to you.

“Not anymore.”


End file.
